Call Me When You're Sober
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: To hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. JackxKim Rated T for Blood/Gore, Violence, Romance, Angst, Suspense, and Toture. *Extreme Action For Suvival Fic* *OOC
1. The Two Faulty Ones

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**~The Two Faulty Ones~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

Chills zapped through my ear and down into my spine as I felt a swish zip just an inch or less away from my ear. I snap my eyes shut and duck away from the bullet. I opened my eyes and as if everything was in slow motion; I was actually able to see the bullet that was planned to take my life. It shot down the bright alleyway and my eyes widened in fear as I realized where it was headed.

"PULL BACK!" I screamed, voice sore and throbbing with pain. I jumped to my feet, still hidden behind the dumpster and ducked as I ran to the left; into deserted buildings. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw three run towards the buildings that were neighboring the one I was escaping into. Then, before I could get out totally, the bullet collided into the gasoline tank that was being transported by the totaled truck that was being used as protection.

My body tensed reflexively and I felt the heated wave of the explosion press against my back and it picked me up, pushing me into the building. I closed my eyes as I saw the wall in front of me. Pain stabbed at my brain as I collided into the white, olden wall. I landed on the ground, arms immediately over my head, and waited for things to settle.

The ashes fell and I looked around. To my right, as if an outside porch, white oak wood was drilled as the hardwood floors and a greenish-blue painted wood was build for the railing. It curved up to the ceiling. I noticed that everything else was painted white, but most of it was peeled up and dirtiness was smeared across the planks. Then, I regained my composure and saw a teammate waving his had as if he were telling me to hurry up and follow him. He wore the same clothes that he's had since we had first escaped, he also had a riffle swung over his shoulder. I nodded and bounced up. I picked up my machine gun and raced passed him. No more bullets were triggered towards us so I assumed that the enemy had been killed by the gas explosion. I didn't want to assume, so before we left completely, I whirled around and spotted one man. He was struggling to get into the steel army car that had huge guns on it. I quickly brought my gun up and pulled the trigger; he was killed with four shots.

I turned back and lead the fellow fighter, Jerry, into the dead, deserted buildings. I saw two more teammates clash into the hallway from doors etched into the hallway walls. Collin and Leah.

Dirt, ashes, blood, sweat, anything you could think of was caked on us. We weren't tired though; we had to keep fighting.

"Get everyone together we're going on!" I shouted. They nodded and ran ahead of us. The two ran away to get the snipers.

Finally, we exited the hallway and emerged into an intersection of another alleyway. After examining the alleyway for enemies, I walked causiously into it. Seeing that the hallway that the door across from me was deserted, I ran in. I turned around and saw Jerry follow me.

Well, that plot did NOT go as planned, only because Kyle screwed everything up. I was ticked and I think Jerry could see the smoke flaming out of my ears; he dared to even make eye contact with me.

We then exited into a dumpster grounds that was built behind the buildings, weapons ready. I heard bullets fired and whipped around. Our enemies were shooting again. Seven were on the ground as one opposing army car was behind them. I shot two down but then, the big one on top of the car fired and it made Jerry and I duck for cover. We hid behind a dumpster and shot.

Once all were killed and stopped, we bolt to the bodies and car. Thankfully, we were able to pick up nine knives and four riffles. That car saved us. Then, we raced back towards the city. Finally reaching the cities' outer buildings, we looked at each other signaling to put on the 'normal covilian' look tucking away weapons.

"Hide." Jerry's voice the. whispered, deep and flat out petrified. We both fell against the wall and slipped out a weapon. More enemies were circling towards us in hearing the many bullets we had shot prior. Surprisingly, gun shots echoed through the thick tension in the air. I peeked around the corner ever so slightly and saw that snipers were firing at those enemies. I looked up and squinted to see inside the broken glass in the top story of the building across the street. A flash of blond hair caught my attention. I smirked then turned to Jerry.

I nodded my head towards the backside of the building. Jerry followed me, covering us from behind. We entered the darker alley and found a rusted, metallic ladder. I grabbed the bars and pulled myself up; Jerry following. We climbed the two stories rather quickly. Once at the top, I broke the door down with my gun and readied my weapon. No one was in sight. We entered the building. It was darker than outside but comfortable. What am I saying? Nothing's comfortable anymore... I don't even know what that means anymore. I walked strait and soon, broke into a sprint in realization of where I was. How could I forget? It was our snipers' hideout. It wasn't the best, but they moved every day from deserted building to deserted building. I burst into the room and I heard a gasp. I turned to the left and Leah stood there. I nodded and she relaxed. Collin, Heather, Jason, and Eddie were in the room behind her, quickly cleaning up the snipers' mess.

"Let's go on." I told them sounding too harsh but, I was serious about getting out of here and going on with the plan. They flinched then turned to follow me, weapons in hand.

We walked down the long hallway very fast to get out into the alleys.

After ten minutes and many twists and turns we've memorized prior to this trip, we entered the alleyways; out of the disastrous city.

As fast as we could, we all ran through the outskirts of the city. I lead them through a long feild where we could get caught but thankfully we were not spotted. I then lead everyone into a dark brown, peeled painted building that was small.

The deserted shack was built just on the perimeter of the wilderness woods. Running all the way to the back of the room, I was in search of the door. The hidden latch caught my eyes; you could only spot it if you were looking for it. I grabbed it and pulled up; a secret door opened. I let my crew run down to safety first before I walked down and closed it. After descending down a story of stairs, we entered our secret hideout.

Through the door, our base was fully equiped of weapons, food, suplies and things we need to survive. The room was about ten feet wide and forty feet long and it escalated up to the suface of the ground where an emergency escape was made. I threw the machine gun to the side making some people flinch and I walked right up behind Kyle; he tagged along right as we exited the city. When he turned around, I slapped his face as hard as I could. He groaned.

"HEY!" he screamed.

"You screwed the plan up. Great job." I told him, jaw clenched. A certain flame in my eyes apparently made his blood freeze the lively flow in his body. The room fell silent.

"Man, I'm sorry. But I needed-" I slapped him again. Once he looked back into my eyes, I yelled,

"No! That's all you say! I need, I need, I need. Well you can't have the things you want. No one can, not now, not ever. We need to stay on course to stop these sickos from killing and taking us back to their country. Get with it and be useful! Stop messing up!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and walked passed me, shoulder clashing into mine. He walked out of the underground room. My tongue clench and I bit the inside of my lips so I wouldn't blow up on him. I turned back to everyone else. I counted. There were only six in the room making it seven since Kyle is outside. There should be eight. My heart stopped.

"Where's Kim?" I asked, voice lowering multiple octaves. Leah and Collin looked at each other. Collin, Leah, and Kim were snipers as Eddie, Jason, Heather, and Kyle were in the field preparing the acts. Jerry and I were the leaders.

I walked up to Collin and Leah who sat against the wall on the floor. They immediately stood up.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked again but much quieter.

"She was in the due east building, at 16:00's attack." Collin replied. I nodded. I looked at Leah.

"I saw her there. She killed the army guys who tried to kill me." I told them. Right before Leah was going to reply, the ground shook. Supplies and weapons fell off shelves and onto the ground. We all grabbed as many weapons as we could and darted towards the door, me in front. After I opened the door to the staircase, I looked up and saw ahead. From the brightness quickly growing brighter, I knew that the explosives and fire from bombs was coming right towards us.

"NO!" I screamed as I whipped around. We all dashed around and ran to the emergency escape. I knew that I had built the emergeny escape not as sufficient as I should have so I knew that we didn' have enough time to escape from the fire. Debris from the explosion closed the way out and let pressure and fire press through. It picked us up and threw us to the back wall. Once on our feet, I realized that bombs had broken down the backside of our hideout, giving us a way to escape. I looked through and saw Kim running to us, hands over head. My jaw clenched and a feeling unlike any one I have ever had stabbed at my chest.

"KIMBERLY!" I screamed sounding more like it was to myself... which it was. Anger built in my spirit from her actions; giving us away.

We then all raced out of the death trap. I collided into Kim and wrapped my arms around her waist literally dragging her with me into the forest forcefully.

The rustles of dead leaves almost gave our current place away. The overwhelming franticness of our spirits was surreal and it made us speechless in what we felt. I still had my arm around Kim as she ran alongside of me.

After at least ten minutes of running, we stopped to catch our breath. No more explosions or helicopter lights were heard or seen. We all relaxed catching our breath. The trees were thankfully tall and full so that we were hidden. I looked at Kim. She was a little further than anyone else. As her eyes met mine, she knew she messed up. I walked up to her and she looked away knowing I was very mad at her. Seconds passed and I knew that she knew to not talk.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled. I nodded then looked at the ground.

With a smirk, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, pressing my nose into her neck. She gasped and laughed as she tried to get away. Of course, I wouldn't let her press me away and just pulled her in tighter to me.

"It's hard to stay mad at you but then again, you do need to learn to stop screwing plans up." She then pressed away from me slapped my chest.

"Ow." I gasped grinning.

"What about Kyle? Everything's our fault, right?" She asked folding her arms. I hesitantly made a look that meant yes. After a few seconds, I smirked with the comback,

"You guys are perfect for each other." I replied, mimicking her folding my arms. I grinned as she pretended to throw up.

I then pulled her to me but more forcefully and pressed a rough kiss on her lips. She kissed back with a small moan. I pulled away and we walked back over to the rest of the group.

"What the heck Crawford?!" Kyle yelled walking up to her arms wide open. Fury flamed in her eyes and she stalked over to him. Without stopping, she implanted a quick punch square in his chest and then flipped him.

"I could say that about you Smith!" she yelled in his face wanting to shoot and kill him.

"At least I didn't lead the enemy to our base bombing it!" He screamed back jumping up sounding like a dying whale. She then walked up to him and punched him in the face. Blood poured from her nose. I bounced to her and held her back.

"Kim, just stop. He's not worth it." I told her making her stop struggling but notscreaming.

"I just don't see how we're all falling apart! Giving away our hideout and screwing up our plan to get more weapons, yah real smart!" She exclaimed at Kyle.

"Oh, so now it's all on me! I wouldn't be surprised if you're here to just find out our plans and take them back to the enemy to kill us all!" he yelled back, walking up quickly face to face with Kim. That made everyone silent and breathless. I then pulled Kim back before she could fight back and stood in front of her.

"Are you crazy? I think that's a testimony from someone here!" I yelled at him looking at him up and down making it obvious I was talking about him.

"Oh? At least I actually came back!"

"We had hundreds of weapons and some decent kills in our fingertips but you? You screwed it!" I yelled. He didn't say anything. He turned away from me and stalked off. I turned to Kim. Fire flamed in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and we sat down in the circle of our team.

"We need to get out of here." Collin mumbled. I nodded.

"But first, we need to make more explosives and get some weapons and food back." I told them. Everyone nodded.

"We have to start tonight." Jerry voiced. I stood up bringing Kim up with me.

"C'mon." before I finished that single word, everyone was on their feet. I smirked. I followed them inside the woods. It was only eight miles to the city but about twenty eight from a safe-house. The city was more appealing.

It was around 20:00 or 8:00pm and the sun has been gone for just a little while now. The city was near so we all had our weapons drawn and alert. Kim was very anxious to get to the city and get supplies; I could tell. But, something was not right. The eeriness in the wind was intense and I was getting paranoid of what we were walking into. I don't know what had happened or how it did, but Kim was now walking in front of me.

She was ahead of me by a few feet. I was about to run up to get by her when she gasped and fell back. I caught her and pulled her up. Her breathing was quick and she was scrambling to get behind me.

"Jack. Look what they did." her voice was deep and sounded like she was petrified. I looked ahead and what I saw even made my spirit troubled.

"Guys?" Jerry asked. I turned to the right and he was about twenty feet away staring at the same sight.

Bodies were everywhere leading to the city. I wanted to know how this had happened since no blood or wounds were apparent. I searched for anything in everything to find the reason of all these deaths. Then, I found something. The air was abnormally thick. Just then, Kim's grasp on me was gone and I heard gasps. I whipped around to her and saw her stumbling backwards. I fell to her and caught her from falling.

"Kim?" I asked. She opened her mouth to say something but it never did come out.

"Kim!" I yelled again. She cringed from pain and her hand pressed against her chest. As if she were trying to rip something off her temple, her fingers dug into her skin.

"No Kim! Stop!" I yelled and tried to pull her hand away. Then, I realized something; she wasn't breathing. I laid her down and looked up. Jason, Heather, and Collin were having the same effects with the others wondering what was going on. My head grew dizzy. All of a sudden, my lungs felt like they were drowning themselves. It was the air. It was a poisonous gas.

"We need to leave!" I yelled breathlessly. I gasped as I fell to my elbows trying to pick up Kim. I gasped yet again. My body wanted air; no needed it. I then used all the strength I could find and stood up; Kim in my arms. But, once I got to my feet, she slid to hers. She was holding onto my arm.

"We need to-" she stopped for a gasp, "Hurry." she then finished. I nodded. I just walked ahead making my footsteps heavy so everyone would hear and follow since I couldn't talk much less breath. I was feeling so much worse. Then, an intense pain zapped through my chest and I stopped.

"Jack?" Kim muttered breathlessly. I let go of her as my eyes clenched closed. The dizziness inside of me was to the upper most extremity and I couldn't catch my breath. I felt my right hand lean against a tree for support. My steps I made stopped and the loud rustles I made with the leaves turned into a ringing unlike any I've ever heard.

"JACK!" she yelled. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black and I entered a world full of emptiness.

* * *

**My new sequel. I just watched Red Dawn (2012) and LOVED it sooo... this is similar to it but not the same story line. **

**Enjoy**

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	2. On The Corner Of Thoughts And Poison

**Call Me When You're Sober**

**~On The Corner Of Thoughts And Poison~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

Unending emotions free-flowed through me all at once making me discombobulated and just to put it plainly, sick. Jerry and I were currently trying to find somewhere to hide again. Since our hideout was destroyed and most of our rebellion was poisoned, we were in sever need of a safe place. A poisoned Jack was right now on my back as I lead the remaining teammates somewhere, anywhere hidden. Every few minutes I would feel as if I were going to get sick with a sharp pain stabbing into my stomach. I had no idea why though. Along with Jack on my back and our frantic lead to somewhere safe, the thoughts sent electric bolts of fear, sadness, pain, worry, sickness, and dizziness all at the same time.

When was Jack going to wake up? Would he ever? Why is the pain in my stomach making me nearly sick? How did they find our hideout? Why is Kyle such a jerk? Why would he do this to Jack? When will we be safe? Will we ever find a safe place faster than the enemy can find us?

These were only a few of the questions driving around on the corner of Miserable and Aggravated in the city of Stressed Kimberly. The constant feeling of zero-gravity made my heart jump during each hop I made over a log or hole in the ground. This was it, I needed to stop. I wanted Jack to wake up. I needed him to wake up. I then stopped making Jerry confused.

It was night time, thankfully, so we hid in shadows for the time being. Jason, Leah, and Kyle carried any belongings that we could have saved from the explosion of our base as Eddie, Jerry, and I carried Jack, Heather, and Collin who were the only ones asleep by the poison. Jack, Collin, Heather, Jason and I were all effected by the gases but only Jason and I did not pass out.

"What are you doing?" Jerry asked. Seeming as if I completely ignored him, I fell to my knees and gently slipped Jack off of my back. My arms were around his torso and I laid him on the ground against a tree, under the spreading branches that kept us from being spotted out.

"I needed a break. Besides even if he's not ready to wake up, I'm making him wake up." Sensing my irritated attitude, Jerry simply nodded leaving it at that and the walked over to tell the rest of the group. Everyone, in their right minds, knows to not mess with an already tired and stressed Kim and if they didn't, they'd find out. Quickly.

I then exhaled audibly and pressed Jack's bangs out of his face. I then leaned down and pressed my lips against his. Wait, I pulled away quickly. I tasted metal. Then, I saw just one drop of blood fall from his mouth and leaked down his lips and chin. My eyes widened.

"J-J-Jack." I whispered now worried beyond measure. I then slipped my arms under his and lifted him up to a sitting position. When I did, his head fell forward and excessive amounts of blood then came out of his mouth.

"JERRY!" I then yelled in a whisper. I heard leaves frantically rustle and he was right next to me in a blink of an eye. He gawked at Jack's appearance. He then stood up and ran back to Eddie.

I turned back to Jack. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his breaths were growing uneven.

"No, no, Jack stop. Wake up." I kept talking to him as if he were awake and responsive. My heart brushed against my ribcage and I felt anxiety sweat drip from my forehead.

"Jack please, wake up." I kept on and on. Jerry then came back and had started to wipe the blood away from his mouth with a clean rag. He then grabbed something else that didn't look familiar and started to press it towards Jack. My hand caught his arm making him stop, his head whipping around to meet my gaze.

"What is that?" I asked him. His eyes softened.

"It's a stun scent. You wave it in front of someone's nose and they will instantly wake up whether or not they are sick like this." After a moment of contemplating it, I nodded and let go of his wrist. His eyes now shot at Jack and he then moved the tube under Jack's nose.

Jack's eyes shot open and he tried to catch his breath. My eyes widened as I watched him. His back arched and his mouth was open as he still tried to breath.

"J-J..." I didn't finish his name. I then moved and tried to calm him down. Jerry stood up and walked away not wanting to see him like this. Finally, Jack inhaled and exhaled loudly. A smile then crept to my lips seeing him breathing.

His eyes were now slowly blinking and when he saw me, the scared gleam in his eyes vanished as he slumped over into me. I then threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. My nose was against the top of his head and I kissed it.

"Kim." Jack whispered my name over and over. His voice was very raspy and sounded like it hurt to talk.

"Shhh Jack it's okay I'm right here." I told him, bringing his face level to mine. His eyes were tired but I saw something else that made my heart leap. Wanting to not tell Jack about it, I just grinned slightly. He did so back. My arms then wrapped around his neck and I pulled him into me again. This time, he landed his lips on mine. A little surprised, I whimpered a little but kissed back almost immediately. Feeling him pushing me down, I just relaxed and let myself lay down on the wood's floor. Jack was on top of me and still kissed me hard. He then moved and started to kiss my neck and collar bone.

My eyes snapped shut and I bit my bottom lip as I felt his teeth drive into me. I then lifted him back to my lips and I kissed him again. He pulled away first and supported himself by his elbows which were on either side of my head. He smiled as I did. But then, the trees moved with the wind and let the moons's light stream through to all of us. The blue tinted light reflected Jack's eyes. My eyes widened when I saw them in remembrance of what I saw in them.

"Jack." I started, raising myself to my elbows. Sensing the worried tone in my voice that I could not hide, he then raised himself to his knees. I then sat up. I saw him close his eyes and slightly shake his head as if he were trying to make dizziness go away. I moved him up against the tree and he sat against it still trying to regain full awareness. I then whipped my gaze around back to the rest of the group. Feeling me stare, Collin's head perked up and seeing me, he then walked quickly over here.

"Look at his eyes." I whispered to him. He then nodded and descended to his knees. Jack kept looking at him still expressionless.

The moonlight still reflected his eyes. I have got to say, they were gorgeous whenever they were reflected, but I snapped myself out of it and kept focused. Collin's eyes then widened and he looked deeper into Jack's eyes in seeing what I had saw.

A yellowish tint was around the white part of each of his eyes. Jack never showed any signs of pain, but it still freaked me out knowing it was possibly from the poison.

"He'll be alright," Collin then whispered back to me after thinking about what to do, "But if it does start to hurt him, we'll try to find some medicine since we are going back to the city for food." I nodded then he got up and walked away.

"By the way," he said back, I turned to him, "We're going to stay here for a few more hours until the sun starts coming up." I then nodded with a smile. After I turned back to Jack, I realized that his eyes weren't glazed over anymore. A smile pulled at my lips as I saw him do the same. He then sat up on his own, our noses barely touching. My smile grew as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you, Kim." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. He then kiss my nose and smiled more. Jack laid against the tree and I laid next to him, as close I could be to him. I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep because of everything that has happened in the past twenty hours, but I just rested with Jack for the first time this week.

_"Do you still have yours?" he asked me. I looked down to my jacket's pocket and zipped the zipper back. I slipped my hand inside and grabbed the tiny piece of shiny metal. It was in the palm of my hand and I showed it to him. Jack's smile grew as he saw the ring. He then kissed me and I did so back. _

_I moaned a little bit when I felt him push me down. I fell back onto the bed his lips still on mine. Then, I suddenly felt his lips and weight gone. I looked up and he was at the door. A smirk pulled at my lips as I saw him close the door. _

_"I told you that we couldn't trust him!" I yelled. Jack nodded. _

_"But we can Kim, he won't do anything too stupid." Jack replied. I groaned. _

_"But Jack, Kyle might betray us like he used to back when we could live like normal Americans." I tried to tell him. _

_"Kim, this is more serious. It's about our country, freedom, and lives. He won't do it." _

_"Jack, his girlfriend is taken by them in their camps. He's going to see her, find her, screw up the plan, and get us all killed." Jack nodded as he looked to the ground. He took another step to me then our eyes met again. _

_"Don't tell Kyle this, but they don't keep anyone longer than three weeks." he whispered. My eyes widened as I gasped. My hand slowly lifted to my mouth as I heard this. _

_"She's probably in North Korea, on the way there, or dead. These aren't permanent camps, Kim." _

_"Kim?" in hearing my name I turned around. Jason stood there. I smiled and went up to him. He hugged me. _

_"Where do you think mom and dad are?" I asked him. He nodded avoiding my gaze. _

_"I don't know Kim, I don't know where mine are either. But, I bet they will make it. We will see them again." he soothed me. A weak grin pulled at my lips as I hugged my cousin again. _

_"KIM!" My heart jumped into my throat. I knew it was his scream. But this time, it was one of pain. I then jumped out from behind the dumpster and jumped again, over it, and pulled the trigger. My attackers were killed and then I quickly swung my gun over my shoulder. I then hit the ground and rolled. As I do so, I grabbed my sniper and when I was on my knees, I aimed it and shot the four men surrounding Jack. When they were dead, I realized Jack was still on his knees clutching his side. I gasped and ran over. _

_Once on my knees in front of him, I pulled his hand from his side. Blood spilled from it. He groaned from pain. I could tell that it wasn't a gunshot; it was a knife stab. _

_"C'mon Jack, we've got to get to the base." he nodded breathing heavily. I helped him up and we tried to get to the base as fast as possible. _

_But then, I heard a blast. A sharp pain sliced through my arm and I jumped away from it. I looked down and a bullet was still in it. With a yell, I then fell back next to Jack and we were running now. But something felt weird. It was a feeling I never thought I'd get. Neither of us would make it out of the city alive. _

_Then, I heard multiple blasts. Knowing there was no where to hide, I just clutched Jack's arm. _

I bolt upright with a gasp. My arms were now wrapped around my stomach as I breathed hard. I looked at my surroundings and I realized that no enemies were around. My heart started to calm down. I then pulled my arms away and looked down. No blood and gunshot wounds were in me. Still breathing hard, I laid back down against the tree and turned to my left. Jack was on his side, facing me sleeping peacefully. A smile sprouted on my lips as I realized that we did get some sleep... well sort of for me.

I just laid there waiting for Jack to wake up. I knew that he has been so tired and he needed sleep severely. In hearing leaves' rustles. I sat up and looked towards the rest of the crew. Collin was stirring. Knowing no body was coming, I relaxed. I then looked to my right and saw the tinted blueish gray sky, in the distance, slowly pulling up the sun into it's rightful place in the sky. From the looks of it, it was around 6:00am. We should be leaving soon. I then looked back at everyone and Collin was already on his feet waking everyone up.

"Jack," I whispered, "Jack wake up." He just groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. I gasped for air.

"No, no it's time to wake up not take the life out of me." I started hitting his side but Jack wouldn't move. I heard chuckling and looked up. Collin stood up over us smirking, arms folded.

"Well are you going to get him off of me?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You should be able to do this by yourself, besides this is actually kind of funny." I just glared at him. His eyes widened and he ran back over to the rest of the group.

"Jackson Brewer get up NOW." I yelled at him. He just groaned and pressed his nose into my hair and neck.

"Jack, JACK! Help!" I yelled as if I were being hurt. Immediately his eyes shot open and he sits up, me in his lap.

"What's wrong?" his sleepy voice asked. I just hit him and stand up. Knowing what I did, he fell back and laid on the leaves.

"Kiiiiiiiiiim." he whined. I folded my arms.

"Get up, we have to go the sun's nearly up and we're about five miles from the city." he nodded his head and after a few seconds, he jumped to his feet. With an expressionless face and folded arms, I glared at him.

"Well, good morning to you too." He smirked and just walked passed me to the already hiking crew. I couldn't help it. A smile then grew on my lips and shaking my head, I turned back to the rest of the rebellion and followed them as we made our way to the city.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	3. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
